Tu Bebé - Dramione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Hermione Granger recibe como trabajo probar un muñeco que actúa como un recién nacido. Draco detesta los niños, pero el tener a su amada con el juguete trata de ser tolerante por amor.
1. COSA HORROROSA

¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA! es el pensamiento que ronda en mi cabeza cuando Hermione termina de explicar el objetivo de cuidar a ese dichoso muñeco de hule. No quiero ayudar a probarlo, ni cuidarlo y demás cosas, pero para mí desgracia Hermione vive conmigo. Somos matrimonio muy guay y joven. Si no fuera mi esposa...

— De acuerdo cariño — acepto tener al muñeco por un mes. — Sabes que te apoyo en todos tus locos proyectos.

Me golpea suavemente en el hombro. — ¿cuál loco proyecto? Sabes que enviar de estos muñecos a los colegios ha de reducir los embarazos prematuros y demás.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. — sería más barato enviar condones a los colegios que los muñecos que han de causar repulsión. Te apuesto que luego de estos muñecos varios adolescentes no querrán ser padres o peor aún desearán hacerlos ya.

— Exactamente por ello voy a ponerlo a prueba con nosotros. — señala la carriola donde está la muñeca con un vestido rosa. — Su nombre es Cissy.

— ¡Mi madre me va a matar si sabe que le pusiste su nombre a la cosa horrorosa! — Suelto un gruñido de molestia. Si bien mi madre adora a la loca de mi esposa... Con los experimentos de la empresa Granger es algo temerosa y peor aún de un muñeco.

— Le va a gustar mucho, es una hermosa muñeca. — Sacó a la cosa de la carriola, una muñeca bebé, con el cabello rubio y de ojos grises. — La pedí con tus rasgos para irnos preparando cuando...

Dejo de escuchar, no, no quiero oír nada de niños, de bebés o lo que sea que trate de personas en miniatura que son indefensos, chillones y necesitan mucho cuidado.

Soy feliz teniendo sexo por la mañana y en la noche. Tener un hijo tendría a Hermione demasiado cansada y poco dispuesta, además de que no quiero gastar mis ahorros en pañales y demás cosas. Soy muy joven para tener hijos.

— Tienes 35 años Draco, Ya no estás tan joven. — Ríe entre dientes adivinando mis pensamientos. — Quiero un bebé.

— Tú tienes 26 así que podemos tener un hijo en 10 años. — Comento tratando de disuadirla con el bebé. Es un tema que vengo evitando desde hace tres años cuando la conocí.

Era una joven y brillante estudiante de _ingeniería de sistemas y robótica._ Yo era su maestro... Y vaya que terminé enseñándole cosas muy profundas y candentes. Es tan inteligente que casi puedo jurar que lee mis pensamientos, me conoce bien.

Ella sonríe, a veces creo que planea dejar de tomar las pastillas y llenarme de hijos en cuanto esté desprevenido. — Ya te dije que esperaré a que estés listo para...

— Shhh — la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. — Siento como si fuera virgen y trataras de convencerme para hacer el amor.

Hermione juguetea con la muñeca. — Así es como me convenciste para hacerlo... Además, actúas como si tuvieras mi edad.

— Me contagias tu ánimo juvenil, cariño. — Río entre dientes. — La cosa horrorosa dormirá en la habitación de canuto.

Canuto es nuestro perro y tiene su propia habitación, con muñecos, comida y juegos. Es mi bebé.

— No, ya le compré su cuna, estará en nuestra habitación.

Que Dios, cualquier santo o ente superior me salve. No, no y no. Si esa cosa actúa como un bebé definitivamente va a chillar durante toda la noche y mis sueños de 8 horas se van a reducir a tres.

Estoy hasta el cuello. Por amor voy a sacrificarme ¿Qué sigue? ¿La guillotina? Pensándolo bien eso es mucho mejor que convivir con ese bebé robot. ¡MIERDA!


	2. ¡MÁTENME!

— ¿y esas ojeras? Tuviste diversión anoche. — Potter uno de mis amigos y compañero de trabajo en la universidad me mira con complicidad. — Casarte con una jovencita te está pasando factura.

— Si fuera eso no estaría con cara de sufrimiento. — responde Theo. —oí que Granger tiene por trabajo, probar y cuidar de un muñeco bebé.

— Apuesto a que ese trabajo es con intención de que practiques a ser papá. — ríe Potter mientras bebe su café helado.

Tengo las ojeras de un mapache y definitivamente no dormí ni dos horas. — más que practicar a ser papá quiero sacarle la batería esa cosa y dormir mis 8 horas. Mis alumnos creyeron que Hermione me ha convertido en su esclavo sexual... No dejaron de insinuar eso durante la clase.

— El grandioso Draco Malfoy es azotado por su sexy y joven esposa. — se burla Potter. Lo conozco desde la preparatoria. Siempre riéndose de mí y yo de él. — Quizás en realidad necesitas un hijo.

— el sexo sí, un hijo no. — tomé el café helado. — necesito dormir.

— un hijo es lo mejor del mundo. — Harry sonreía como un niño pequeño.

— Tú tienes 3 y apuesto que es un infierno. — Theo se ríe de él. —Pansy está descuidándose. Hasta me da pena.

— No tiene tiempo ni para limarse las uñas. — Harry suspira. —pero en las noches le quito el dolor de cabeza.

Potter está casado con Pansy desde hace más de 10 años, se casaron cuando empezaron la universidad, ahora tienen 3 hijos, dos mocosos que me sacan canas y una hermosa princesa de 4 años que es tan dulce como un caramelo de fresa.

Pansy es esclava de sus hijos, pero ama serlo, aunque ya no puede dar clases porque no se da abasto con su tiempo.

— No hay manera de convencerme de que tenga hijos. — me siento somnoliento a pesar de haber bebido café. — a menos de que Hermione me tomé por sorpresa.

Harry empezó a reír fuertemente. — Vas a llamarme llorando cuando llegue el momento.

— o Hermione va a llamarnos para avisar que está en el hospital por que acaba de sufrir un desmayo. — Theo continuó con la burla.

Si bien el único método anticonceptivo certero con el periodo de ovulación de Hermione son los preservativos (condones) no quiere decir que me guste, pero por ello no voy a dejar de usarlos en especial cuando le temo al hecho de tener descendencia. Aunque ella tome píldoras.

* * *

.

¡MÁTENME! ¡QUIERO MORIR! Hermione me ha dejado con el muñeco del diablo, definitivamente esa cosa me odia, va tres horas llorando, le cambiado el pañal, lo he mecido y sigue llorando.

— Criatura del demonio si no guardas silencio voy a desarmarte. — lo amenazo cuando sus berridos empiezan a irritarme mucho más. — No me importa si duermo en el sofá por tu culpa si con eso me libro de ti.

El muñeco suelta un gorgoteo.

— ¿te parece chistoso? ¿Quieres convertirte en mi nuevo teléfono portátil? — le pregunto mirándole a los ojos grises.

La muñeca empieza a llorar.

— ¡Canuto! — llamo a mi Perro que se acerca con enojo. Estoy seguro que los gritos de la muñeca le dan dolor de oídos. — Cállala o te quedas sordo. — se la entrego y este la toma suavemente entre sus dientes y se la lleva de mi vista.

Podría dejarlo e irme a dormir, pero la cosa horrorosa se ha calmado. Estoy asustado, si canuto se ha comido alguna pieza de la muñeca podría morir. ¡SOY UN PÉSIMO DUEÑO! Mi pobre Canuto.

Grande es mi sorpresa cuando la muñeca está compartiendo el edredón de mi hermoso perro negro. Además de ser lamida como una paleta. — Canuto deja esa muñeca, no sabes donde estuvo. Podrías enfermar.

Mi perro ladra y deja el muñeco a un lado. Sabe que va a recibir un baño. Quizá Hermione me regañe, pero me importa más mi perro que un muñeco que debería de cuidar ella.


	3. EXCITANTE

— He dicho. No voy a cargar al juguete. — Respondí en cuanto toqué el timbre. — Es tu proyecto, tu trabajo, cariño.

— Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a empezar a quererla. — Hermione me sonríe mientras mese a la muñeca. — es tan dulce y tierna.

— Es un fardo de gritos, no puedo dormir bien — Me defendí. — Si intentas que quiera tener un bebé al exponerme a una muñeca así de molesta, estás equivocada.

Hermione va a replicar, pero la puerta se abre y la pequeña Lily me salta encima.

— Tío, te extrañé. — la niña besó mis mejillas en cuanto la alcé en brazos. Luego miró a Hermione con la muñeca. — ¿juegas con muñecas, tía Mione?

— algo así. — Respondo y me abro paso para entrar a la casa donde Potter está siendo apaleado por su hijo en algún videojuego. — Vamos princesa, traje algo para tu mamá por su cumpleaños.

Dos horas más tarde yo había intentado deshacerme del muñeco al intentar meterlo a la lavadora... Pero James de 9 años me sorprendió.

— ¿esa es la muñeca de mi tía? — preguntó con diversión. — Si quieres podemos ponerla en la microondas.

— aunque la idea me suena muy buena me temo que tu mamá querría mi cabeza por arruinarle su microondas. — Digo con cierto temor. — es mejor si la meto al agua y finjo qué la he perdido.

Más tarde cuando los niños están dormidos y los adultos estamos sentados frente al televisor cada uno con una copa de vino.

— Hace 11 años les dije que casarse era un suicidio. — digo mirando a mi amiga Pansy y Harry. — y ahora estoy casado con una bella mujer. — bebo de mi copa. — que es mi alegría.

— Ciertamente yo creí que tratabas de seducir a Hermione, pero ahora sé que la amas y espero que pronto haya pequeños Draquitos siendo perseguidos por mi hija. O alguna pequeña Hermione siendo novia de alguno de mis hijos. — Pansy bromeó.

Yo seguí bebiendo. — No, tus hijos estarán demasiados viejos para los míos. — miré a Potter. — ¿la pasión es igual como a los 20?

Mi amigo casi se atraganta con el vino. — Es mucho mejor, siempre hay riesgo de que nos atrapen, eso es excitante.

— Harry siempre es un atrevido y yo no puedo decirle que no. — Pansy lo miró con amor. — ¿ustedes cuando tendrán?

Hermione va a hablar, pero decido interrumpir. — en 10 o 5 años. Realmente me interesa que mi reina cumpla sus metas y sus sueños. Quizás ya cumplió uno; el de casarse con su profesor.

Hermione me dio una mirada divertida. — Fue divertido darle sexo oral mientras él estaba dando clases. El atril me escondió a la perfección.

— Deberíamos hacer eso. — Pansy miró a Potter que negaba con la cabeza. — te gusta el peligro.

— a lo mejor más adelante, pero no te ilusiones, podría soltar un rugido en medio de clase y me despedirían por inmoral.

— Draco es un buen hombre, cuando lo vi en clase pensé que era un tipo que solo quería sexo con alumnas. — la miré indignado y ella soltó pequeñas risitas. — Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que jamás había tocado a una alumna. Luego me acosó sin parar, hasta el salón de profesores era propicio para que me enseñará clases muy profundas.

.

.

— Hermione deshazte del muñeco y te daré el hijo que tanto quieres. — le susurro al oído tras acorralarla contra la pared.

Ella huye de mi como si fuese el diablo. — No esta vez. Tu bebé no se gestará en mi hasta que yo haya cumplido mis metas. En 4 años tengamos un hijo, o diez si te parece bien.

¡Lo he logrado! ¡Ha recapacitado! — Sabes que yo preferiría no tener hijos.

— serás un buen padre, lo sé. Pero ahora que estoy usando las píldoras hagamos algo divertido. — me sonríe y me hala de la corbata. — ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos en el último piso junto a la ventana?

— me parece estupendo. — toda mi provocación ha funcionado. — no tendré compasión de ti.

— No la voy a pedir...


	4. VALIENTE

Otra vez estoy al borde de la desesperación ha pasado un año desde que Hermione tuvo ese muñeco.

Incluso me he estado planteando que tan buen padre sería si tuviera un hijo, pero cada vez que Hermione menciona el tema siento que me voy a morir. Canuto me consuela, me lame el rostro y se acurruca a mis pies.

Hoy me toca preparar el desayuno así que salí de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi dulce esposa que últimamente ha estado más adicta al sexo que un conejo.

Así que al preparar la ensalada de frutas que tanto le gusta me da náuseas el hecho de ver la papaya, su olor es nauseabundo. Y hasta ayer era mi fruta favorita. Las náuseas me han estado molestando por dos semanas, creo que alguna bacteria me ha invadido.

Siento que voy a morir, me da vueltas todo a mi alrededor, todo queda obscuro.

* * *

— ¿Hijo, estás bien? — escucho la voz de mi madre y siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos sé que estoy mi alcoba y recostado en mi cama.

— Mamá, ¿ya me morí? — preguntó, mi mamá tiene 65 años y me mira furiosa. La veo alzar su bolso para golpearme, pero se contiene al ver entrar a Hermione con una taza.

— cariño al fin despiertas. Me tenías preocupada, llamé a tu mamá por eso. — se sienta junto a mí. — te preparé té.

— ¿Que me pasó? — pregunto. — ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí?

— Harry y Theodore lo hicieron, los llamé. — Hermione me dice, en ese preciso instante los veo ingresar con una cámara de video.

— Creo que ya estoy bien, voy a preparar el desayuno. — trato de sentarme, pero mi madre pone su bolso en mi pecho. — mamá, ¿qué pasa?

— Si Lucius estuviera vivo, estaría riéndose de ti, hijo — mi mamá me regaña, pero yo no comprendo. — ¿desde cuando tienes náuseas? ¿Hace una semana? ¿Un mes?

— No compren... — veo la cara de mi mamá, me asusta, seré un hombre de 36 años, pero verla furiosa me asusta tanto que me siento como un niño de 6 años. — Dos semanas... Sé que debería haber ido al doctor, pero no es nada...

— ¿tú ir al doctor? — Narcissa Malfoy suelta una carcajada. — debería golpearte por ser tan tonto... Y así eres profesor...

La miro ofendido. — mamá, esa no es manera de...

— Shhht, te callas y escuchas a tu madre. — miró a Hermione sin comprender y ella tiene la misma expresión de confundida que yo. — he esperado por varios años para esto, incluso tu padre lo hizo... Pero ya no está más aquí...

Papá falleció hace 3 años, fue muy triste, en su lecho de muerte me dijo «se valiente hijo, resiste como buen Malfoy, yo desde el otro lado voy a reír con lo que te pase». No entendí nada... Ahora mi madre me dice lo mismo.

— mamá si no me dices que pasa puede que te lleve a un asilo de... — me golpea con su bolso en el estómago. — auch, ¡mamá!

— suegra, creo que no debería ser muy dura con Draco. — Hermione aboga por mí y me toma la mano — yo tampoco entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Mi madre respira profundamente. — todos los hombres Malfoy son iguales... Bien, cuando ellos llegan a esta etapa en que la abejita fue polinizada el abejito, es muy susceptible con su pareja y padece todo lo que ella debería sentir.

Eso que me dice mi madre me deja en blanco — ¿me lo explicas como para un joven de instituto?

Mi madre sonríe malévola. — Hermione está embarazada y tú vas a padecer de cada síntoma, así como lo hizo tu padre cuando yo te esperaba.

— es imposible yo no estoy embarazada... — Hermione replica. — mis días rojos llegaron hace una semana y...

— Shht. — mi madre calla a Hermione y de su bolso saca una prueba de embarazo. — hay mujeres que pueden menstruar hasta que el bebé nazca... Y tú querida al parecer estás en esa situación... Para quitarnos de dudas realiza la prueba.

Hermione toma la prueba y se mete al tocador de nuestra alcoba, siento mi corazón en la boca, me va a dar algo, me voy a morir de la impresión si sale positivo.

5 minutos después Hermione tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en la prueba hay dos rayitas rojas. — me voy a morir... — susurro.

Theo y Harry ríen mientras sostienen la cámara. Siento náuseas y me levanto de la cama para correr al retrete. ¡Diablos! Debí ser un mal hombre en mi otra vida para merecer esto. No me morí... ¡Pero vomitar es casi lo mismo!


	5. REGRESO DE LA COSA HORROROSA

¡No puedo más! ni siquiera tolero ir a los restaurantes, el olor de la comida me lleva al sanitario.

Creo que he perdido 5 kilos, me siento enfermo, no puedo dar ni clases debido a que los perfumes y olores me marean, me siento desfallecer cada vez que ingreso a un salón. Por lo que he solicitado una licencia por unos nueve meses con ello se dará la llegada de un profesor sustituto la universidad.

Así que ahora estoy en casa devorando libros sobre "como ser un buen padre" aunque ninguno de estos habla de un padre con los síntomas. Pobre de mí... Deberían pensar en los sufrimos al tener la cabeza en el retrete cuando apenas vimos un pan.

Dejando todo este drama de lado, Hermione continua con su tranquila rutina, en cuanto a su físico lo único que hace es el engordar cada día... No engordar... su vientre crece cada día es preciosamente voluminosa. Así que va con normalidad a su trabajo ¡es afortunada! Sí que lo es, Debo hacer que admita que se sacó el premio mayor al casarse conmigo. No lo ha dicho, pero es así.

Decido que es momento de habilitar una habitación para el bebé, tengo que hacer algo en casa o me voy a morir de aburrimiento si paso mis días pegado al televisor esperando mi siguiente náusea o mareo. Es más, hasta voy a perder mi físico atlético y pareceré Homero Simpson si continuo con el trasero adherido al sofá.

Camino de manera pesada hacia la habitación que se usa como almacén, abro la puerta y el olor a desinfectante me produce náuseas.

— Creo que Hermione ha estado ocupada limpiando este lugar — me digo cuando observó que está libre del polvo y posiblemente de las bacterias.

Me concentro en remover las cajas, acabo de encontrar mi camisa favorita de la universidad, una que usaba en el equipo de rugby. Sin dudar me la pruebo, Aún me queda. Ceñida y muestra mi perfecta figura.

Al estar admirando mis músculos, es cuando Canuto ingresa a la habitación lleva en su hocico un hueso de hule. Lo deposita en una de las cajas y se va.

— ¿qué diablos?

Al revisar la caja, hay un montón de sus juguetes y al fondo reposa la Cosa Horrorosa

—¿Cosa horrorosa? — saco a la muñeca y la cargo como un recién nacido, Siento aquel extraño ese sentimiento fraterno. — ¿me sentiré tan amoroso cuando tenga a mi hijo?

La muñeca empieza a llorar a todo pulmón. — Shhh, cálmate, cosa horrorosa. — la muevo suavemente en mis brazos. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Son los pañales?

¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Esto no tiene vida... Pero, pero... Se ve tan real. Quiero llorar con ella.

La mezo suavemente, decido que debo cantarle algo ¿pero qué? Soy malo para canciones de niños. Bien, en mi juventud fui amante de varias series japonesas con sus ritmos tan pegadizos. Sin duda recuerdo Pegasus Fantasy*

— _Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal y si tú, quieres ser un guerrero vencerás, con todo el poder llegarás hasta el final. Si los sueños se van el cosmos te guiará... _— Canto suavemente y la muñeca hace pequeños gorgoteos que me indica su alegría — Así que te gusta, vaya que nos entendemos Cissy — Suelta una pequeña risa, es la primera vez que la nombro y ... Malditas emociones a flor de piel, deseo llorar. — _Pegasus fantasy, luz y libertad, por que son tus poderes como el corazón, nadie te dañará... _ A que te canto otra y te gusta. — La muñeca hace más gorgoteos y la canción que se me ocurre es Cha La Head Cha La* — El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor, al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin...— Doy un giro y delante de mí está mi esposa.

— Cariño, ¿qué estás...? — Hermione entra a la habitación, su gesto dulce y lleno de emoción, me hace recordar al día que le pedí matrimonio. — Estás siendo paternal con Cissy

— No, solo estaba sacudiéndola del polvo mientras cantaba una canción vieja — Trato de excusarme, hasta vergüenza me da admitir lo que hacía. Ella asiente, más una emoción extraña me recorre. — Amor, creo que estoy desarrollando sentimientos paternos. ¿Seré un buen padre?

— El mejor y más guapo.

Seguridad era lo que más falta me hace esos momentos, vergüenza por tener los síntomas es lo más me sobraba.

— Ahora que tuvieron su momento romántico ¿ya podemos pasar? — Theo asomó su cabeza mientras empujaba una gran caja.

— Interrumpes mi momento romántico y paterno. — Le entregué la muñeca a mi amada, decidí ayudarle en la remodelación y decoración de la habitación.

Este era el principio del REGRESO DE LA COSA HORROROSA. me sentía entre avergonzado y paternal.

Bebé, llega pronto y quítame la tortura de encima.

Pegasus Fantasy* Es el opening de la serie japonesa Saint Seiya también conocida como Caballeros del zodiaco.

Cha La Head Cha La* Es el opening de la serie japonesa Dragon Ball Z.


	6. ¡POR TODOS LOS TONILLOS OXIDADOS!

Bien, me encontraba aprendiendo a tejer a crochet mientras veía un tutorial de YouTube. No era por propio gusto que lo hacía, la habitación de mi hijo ya estaba listo desde hace meses.

A los seis meses de embarazo, Hermione continuaba desenvolviéndose con normalidad en las empresas Granger... y yo tenía antojos. ¿Qué seguía? ¿tener los dolores del parto? Eso es improbable, pero de alguna manera me gusta pensar que estoy disminuyendo los malestares del embarazo de mi esposa.

Hermione se me acerca, con sus seis meses se ve realmente preciosa. Su vientre prominente y hermoso. Es un bombón hermoso.

— Draco — Se sentó junto a mi y de manera normal le ayudé a sacarse los zapatos y empecé a masajear sus pies. — Cariño, mi ginecóloga se fue de vacaciones y nos ha referido a otra...— Soltó un suave gemido — Eres muy bueno dando masajes de pies.

— Mi amor, yo soy bueno en todo.

— Lo sé, disfrutamos mucho haciendo a este bebé — Su prominente vientre de seis meses se movió — Ha pateado — Tomó mi mano y lo dirigió hacia su vientre para que pudiera sentirlo.

Casi me pongo a llorar como un niño, pero no lo hice. Aun tengo dignidad. No había la magnitud de lo que se venía hasta ahora, es decir en tres meses tendría a mi hijo en brazos, un pequeño ser que respiraba, sin ofender a Cissy, pero me ayudado a aprender a cargara un bebé.

— Vamos a ver la ginecóloga, supongo que es joven y podrá ver lo que dice la ecografía — Refunfuñe.

Ya que la anterior no podía decirme si esperábamos a una hija o aun hijo. Con todas las arrugas que tenía fácilmente me hizo recordar a un bulldog.

— Bueno, nos refirió a una joven doctora que se graduó de Hogwarts, que tú y yo conocemos bien... — Su voz cada vez se fue apagando.

— Por lo más quieras dime que la doctora no es Ginevra — Dije a modo de súplica.

¿Cómo olvidar a la maldita amiga de mi esposa? La desgraciada hacía hasta lo imposible para que no me le acercara como pretendiente y me veía como si fuera una enfermedad infecciosa.

Era estudiante de la distinguida Universidad Hogwarts de Medicina e Ingeniería. Fue peor que una patada en las pelotas. Peor que tener ... no se me ocurre una comparación lo suficiente mmolesta, pero fue terrible.

Toda la familia sabía por supuesto que mi esposa estaba embarazada, eso incluía a sus primos gemelos; que desde luego veríamos luego del parto para que le dieran los regalos a mi hijo, ¿Qué puedo decir? Los británicos no tenemos la costumbre americana de hacer baby shower. Además, los familiares de mi esposa siempre están ocupados, no por nada son dueños de la empresa más grande del país. Yo solo soy un profesor de ingeniería y robótica con 6 doctorados. Sí, vaya que humildad la mía.

— Es ella — Dio un suspiro — Ha regresado de Japón con su primer doctorado y su tercera especialización es ginecología.

— Privilegio de haber estudiado en Hogwarts, no muchos a su edad logran eso. — Comento mirándola — Tú eres una prodigio, te graduaste de la secundaria antes de los trece y cuando te conocí ya ibas a empezar la segunda profesión y para cuando nos casamos ya eras la joven más rica de ... ¿Cómo te fijaste en mí?

Ella rió — Jamás me gustaron los profesores, pero después de saber que nunca tocaste a una alumna y tu acoso... terminé por ceder. Me gustó que fueras un hombre honesto y justo en verdad. La humildad no es lo tuyo, pero eres mi maestro y te amo.

— No me llamas así desde que te graduaste.

— Mi maestro, eres mi maestro — Susurra, su voz seductora me hace desearla aún más. — Quien me enseñó a amar, eres quien me enseñó que no todos me van a querer por quien soy, sino por lo que tengo — Recuerdo como por ser la heredera de su empresa la mayoría de sus compañeros y maestros deseaban ser amigos suyos para ganar beneficios — Eres tú quien me enseñó lo que era un orgasmo, quien me enseñó a volar más alto. En verdad me gustaría que tu padre estuviera aquí, el señor Lucius estaría feliz de conocer a su nieta.

— ¿Nieta? Esperamos a una bella bebé — Pregunto emocionado por sus palabras y por la noticia.

— Sospecho que esperamos una niña. — Su mano acaricia la mía — Te amo. Gracias por amarme y por el acoso.

— No es como si hubiera estado las 24 horas del día detrás de ti, solo te escribía y llamaba de vez en cuando, solo te enviaba flores y uno que otro invento mío para enamorarte. Jamás me aparecí en tu casa como los acosadores de hoy en día. — Beso su frente como señal de protección.

— Cuando dejaste de hacerlo... supe que te ocurrió algo. Ni se te ocurra volver a enfermar ni desaparecer de esa manera. — Me regaña suavemente. — Podría volver a salir de casa caminando solo con las medias para ir a buscarte.

* * *

— Pasen, pasen. Malfoy tu siéntate que no me sirves para esto — Fue el saludo de Ginevra.

Pero bien que gozó ser la madrina de mi boda, hasta besó a su ex profesor y es algo que ellos olvidaron por lo borrachos que estaban. Si Theodore recordara lo que hizo sin duda desearía morir: él es muy estricto con no besar y no salir con alumnas.

— Ginny — Hermione la regaña con solo mirarla — Mi esposo ha tenido todos los síntomas y te agradecería...

— Sí, solo estoy bromeando, ese es mi modo de... ¡¿Qué?! — La pelirroja me miró emocionada — ¿Tienes el couvade? Hermione te sacaste la lotería, muy pocos hombres pueden compenetrarse con su pareja.

— Es de familia, por lo que dijo mi suegra. — Rápidamente Hermione pasó a cambiarse tras el biombo, por supuesto que fui ayudarla, era una rutina que teníamos ensayada desde el tercer mes.

— Sí, estoy feliz de aminorar los malestares de mi esposa — Dije tras ayudarla a subir a la camilla.

Desde luego Ginevra parecía complacida por lo que estaba espectando. Una vez que nos mostró la pantalla quedé asombrado, podía ver piernitas moviéndose lentamente.

— Es un niño. — Anunció con una sonrisa discreta.

— Pensé que era niña — Hermione me miró apenada — Pero un niño también es asombroso.

Una parte de mi sabía que esperábamos un hijo.

— Sí, uno de ellos lo es — Siguió moviendo la maquinita sobre el vientre de mi esposa— Aquí está la niña.

— ¿Son dos? — Preguntamos al unísono.

Ginevra nos miró divertida por nuestro asombro — ¿No lo sabían? Vaya, pero sí es obvio. El vientre que tiene Hermione es demasiado prominente para que sea uno solo.

— ¡POR TODOS LOS TONILLOS OXIDADOS! Debimos cambiar de medico desde que la anciana no supo diferenciar una mano de una pierna. — Comenté a la vez que besaba a mi esposa en las mejillas. Voy a ser padre de mellizos, eso es...

Me da vueltas todo a mi alrededor, todo queda lóbrego.


	7. SCORPIUS, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE

Creo que estaba preparado de cierto modo para tener un solo hijo, no es por los gastos. Digamos que me hice la idea de que un niño no resultaría tan difícil de criar, después de todo Cissy había sido un entrenamiento previo durante aquella primera noche que pasó en casa.

¿Pero dos? Podría estar calmando a mi hija y luego mi hijo podría llorar ... Pero por otra parte estaba feliz de que mi hijo tendría una hermana con quien jugar, ya que solo pensaba en tener un único hijo.

Sé que mi hija crecerá y se convertirá en una hermosa mujer como su madre, tan hermosa que deberé comprar una escopeta... tan hermosa que más de un muchacho va a pretenderla y deberé dejarla elegir y equivocarse, aunque me será dolorosa verla llorando, pero los valores que le inculcaré hará que todo eso se menos doloroso para que se desenvuelva en el mundo del mañana, después de todo su método de superación y resolución de problemas dependerá de lo que aprenda en casa.

— Amor, serás buen padre para los dos — Hermione me abrazó — Seremos buenos con ellos... no te espantes.

— Sí, lo sé. Voy a ser el maestro de estos dos niños — Acaricié su vientre — Y no será por un par de semestres, será para toda la vida. — Nunca antes había pensado en casarme y ser padre, pero tú has logrado ambas cosas, eres sin duda una gran mujer.

— Yo siempre he logrado que tu te atrevas a hacer lo imposible — su gesto se torció en uno de dolor.

Desde hace dos días había empezado los dolores y Ginevra dijo que los dolores irían aumentando poco a poco hasta el momento del parto. Pero debido a que ocurrían cada dos horas no había porque correr a la clínica, solo cuando ocurriera cada media hora ya que dependiendo de ello al ser primeriza los bebés podrían llegar en un par de horas y era mejor que fuera vigilada por los obstetras.

— Respira cariño — Hice los ejercicios de respiración con ella, justo como nos habían enseñado en las clases de psicoprofilaxis.

— Tú lo manejas mejor que yo, deberías también sentir este dolor — Dijo cuando después del minuto la abandonó el dolor

Suspiré con cierta tristeza — si en mis manos estuviera poder tenerlos por ti... haría lo que fuera para evitarte el dolor, supongo que podríamos pedir una cesaría para evitarte...

— Prefiero el parto natural, mis heridas no sanan bien y lo último que quiero es que siendo tan profundo el corte se infecte o peor aún a los bebes les corten su carita — Negó fuertemente con la cabeza — Va a doler y voy a soportarlo, solo prométeme que no te vas a desmayar.

— Claro que no me desmayaré, Theo y Ginevra estarán atendiéndote, ¿crees que quiero hacer el ridículo?

* * *

"Nunca digas nunca", era lo que mi padre solía decirme, ahora estoy resistiendo el deseo de desmayarme, no voy a dejar sola mi esposa en este momento tan importante, por suerte nos habíamos negado a transmitirlo para los seguidores de las empresas Granger, mis hijos merecen tener privacidad.

— Puja cuando sientas la contracción — informó el obstetra mientras era vigilado por el psicólogo, la ginecóloga que era Ginevra y Theo que era el médico.

Creo que fue un parto rápido o eso me pareció cuando dentro de media hora nació mi hija y luego de tres minutos nació mi hijo, pero él no lloró como su hermana.

Mientras el obstetra y la ginecóloga limpiaban a mi hija me acerqué Theo que estaba frotando el pecho de mi hijo que estaba recostado en una pequeña camilla. Ya estaba limpio.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? — Hermione estaba sudorosa y preocupada, parecía una leona estar a punto de levantarse — Theodore, mi hijo...

La psicóloga hizo la labor de tratar de calmarla.

— Vamos, pequeño, eres un campeón, eres fuerte... — eran las frases de Theodore hacia mi hijo— Tienes desarrollados los pulmones, no hay porque recurrir al palmazo.

Yo miré a mi hijo, era precioso, divino como su hermana — Scorpius, es hora de levantarse, tu mamá está asustada y yo también...

Sentí verdadera angustia, tanto como aquel día en que mi padre falleció, era como si mi corazón fuese romperse. No hay manera de que un padre se reponga a la pérdida de un hijo,empecé a llorar de manera silenciosa y fue entonces que empezó a llorar justo cuando Theo iba a darle un palmazo en las nalgas para despertarlo. Así que sin más lo tomé en brazos para acercarlo a mi esposa

Hermione ya tenía a nuestra hija en brazos, la sostenía en su pecho desnudo para que pudiese tener contacto con su piel y para que escuchase los latidos de su corazón — Su nombre es Charlotte.

— él es Scorpius.

Dos niños preciosos que en los años siguientes harían mi vida cuadritos y dichosa. Ahora era padre y esposo, tenía a la mujer más preciosa del mundo.

* * *

— Sí que está en la familia eso de hacer gemelos, en tu caso mellizos, prima — Fred, el primo pelirrojo de mi esposa, estaba meciendo a Charlotte que poseía los cabellos castaños y rizados de su madre.

— Se nota que ambos trabajaron duro en ellos. — George sostenía a mi hijo en sus brazos, era rubio como yo.

— Ambos tienen los ojos de su padre, pero hay algo raro — Hermione sostenía su taza de té.

— No es raro, creo que es normal — Me encogí de hombros, de alguna manera tenía que suceder.

— ¿Qué nos están ocultando? — Fred miró a Charlotte, parecía tener ganas de rebuscar hasta debajo de su pañal.

— Cuando salimos por el vecindario, sus ojos dejan ser grises y se tornan del color ámbar, como los míos. — Hermione se explicó. — Al parecer la luz solar les hace cambiar...

— Sí que pusieron empeño en hacerlos — George rió.

Luego el timbre de la casa sonó, me apresuré a abrir para ver cómo, mi madre, Theo, Ginevra, Pansy, Potter y los niños traían regalos para mis hijos, como era la costumbre.

Me sorprendió más el camión con el logo de las Empresas Granger que llegaba, mi suegro como siempre exagerando.

Ya podía ver lo que ocurriría de aquí en adelante llevándolos a la empresa y los parques de juegos, iba a ser un abuelo muy consentidor.

Fin.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, votar y comentar, estoy infinitamente agradecida por tenerlos como lectores._

_Si les apetece lees más historias Dramione, les recomiendo pasarse por mi perfil, hay alrededor de más de 20 historias de esta pareja._

_\- Alas de ángel (en emisión)_

_\- Estúpida enamorada (completa)_

_\- El Diario de Draco Malfoy (completa)_

_\- Granger Sálvame... (en emisión)_

_\- Hechizados (completa)_

_\- Neverland (completa)_

_Entre otras que podría gustarles. Si más, lo quiero mucho._

~ Miss Jackson~~


	8. Precuela

**Mi Maestro Dramione**

Hermione Granger ingresa a la Universidad Hogwarts de Medicina e Ingeniería, donde conoce a un apuesto maestro de tan solo 27 años. Draco considera que todas las alumnas lo ven como un trozo de carne, pero nota que de todas a una sola no le interesa y mucho menos parece hipnotizada por él

Precuela de Tu Bebé, está ubicada 8 años atrás.Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.

Inspirada por la canción: Invincible de Michael Jackson.

**La puedes encontrar en mi perfil, gracias por leer esta maravillosa historia.**


End file.
